Até Logo, Evans
by Tani C
Summary: Um esbarrão no corredor pode ser uma ótima chance. JamesxLily


**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o espaço da historia não me pertence, isso tudo é obra da linda e perfeita J.K. Rowling. No entanto a fanfic é totalmente minha. Sem plágio.**

**N/A: Olá pessoas lindas, como vão? Essa é uma one-short curtinha do meu casal favorito em Harry Potter. É um momento vago no terceiro ano deles, espero que gostem. **

**Até logo, Evans****.**

Lily andava apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts com sua bolsa lotada de livros de transfiguração. Mal enxergava o caminho por tamanha pressa que estava. Mcgonagall iria a matar por chegar tão atrasada. Que merda fez de ir pra uma festinha na Sala Precisa com Marlene em dia de semana.

Não sabia quantas dizer quantas vezes pedira desculpas por esbarrar em alguém, mas continuava a andar pelos corredores como se fosse "tirar o pai da forca". Os NIEMS estavam chegando e a morena tinha que passar em todas as matérias com no mínimo um ótimo, era muito boa em todas as aulas, principalmente porções, mas em transfiguração era quase um desastre ambulante.

Lily finalmente chegara ao corredor da sua sala, faltava pouco tinha certeza que não esbarraria em nada pelo caminho, ou em ninguém.

Merlin, Morgana, Zeus, Poseidon, Atena, qualquer deus grego ou bruxo, no entanto, não concordava com isso.

Lily batera estabanadamente contra alguém, derrubando todos seus preciosos, e tombando no chão com um baque surdo.

—Tudo bem aí, Evans. - Lily no chão bufou. Todo o cuidado que tivera fora por água abaixo.

—Tudo, não está vendo, Potter. - O garoto riu da ironia dela e agachou-se recolhendo as coisas. - Deveria olhar por onde anda.

—Você que esbarrou em mim, Lily.

—Você poderia muito bem ter desviado, James. Você me viu com essa pilha de livros na mão. — a ruiva reclamou.

Já fazia algum tempo que eles viam se tratando pelo primeiro nome, Lily e James perceberam que teriam que cooperar um com o outro para que o cargo que ambos tinham de monitores chefes desse certo. Era uma luta constante para Lily, tinha se privado de conhecer as qualidades de Potter, enquanto perdia tempo discutindo com ele. E James começou a perceber os defeitos que tornavam Lily Evans ainda mais maravilhosa em sua opinião.

—Pra quê esse tanto de livro? Caso você não lembre, é a melhor do nosso ano. – James disse começando a ajuntar os livros dela.

—Mas não continuarei sendo se não passar em transfiguração e acho que o curso Medibruxo pede transfiguração.

—Uh, talvez você tenha esbarrado na pessoa certa. - James sorriu alegremente. - Basta pedir com carinho, Evans.

—Ou pedir ajuda para o Sirius, Remus, Frank... - retrucou Lily marotamente.

—Sirius tem detenção à semana toda, Remus é bem melhor em DCAT e com certeza Frank irá preferir ficar namorando Alice a passar à tarde na biblioteca com você. - Respondeu fazendo Lily parar de sorrir.

—Hum, okay. Vou pedir Minerva para me dar aulas extras. - A garota pegou seus livros das mãos dele, se levantou e seguiu em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda.

James rapidamente correu e se pôs na frente dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

—Qual é, Lily. Não custa nada pedir, sabe que eu não te negaria nada. É só pedir. - Sorriu marotamente colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha.

—Esse é o problema, tenho que admitir que você talvez seja um bom aluno. Pelo menos em transfiguração. - murmurou.

—Pede Evans.

—Hey, Potter. Poderia me ensinar Transfiguração? - Lily pediu baixinho cedendo à ajuda.

—Claro Lily. Hoje, ás oito na torre de astronomia.

James escorregou as mãos dos ombros para a cintura dela e a puxou para si, fitou-a nos olhos logo descendo para boca e aproximou seus rostos, suas bocas quase se tocaram, Lily em milésimos de segundos virou o rosto fazendo o beijo ficar na sua bochecha.

—Até mais tarde, Potter. - Lily sorriu marota.

James gargalhou da expressão sapeca da ruiva, sabia que estava fácil demais e esse jogo ele também sabia jogar.

Até logo, Evans. — James roubou-lhe um selinho e saiu correndo, deixando a ruiva com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.


End file.
